A Beautiful World
by Holalatte
Summary: "The Kirklands had stayed with the newly wedded Jaeger couple ever since Alice, their mother had died from the plague, they all join the military and join the branch of their choice, but choices are not all easy." I three hetalia in SNK will probably be a better summary, this happens before eren is born, so the K brothers are like his older brothers. someone had to do it!


So I wanted a crossover using my favorite characters from hetalia and SNK and came up with this.

A random thing, but i will continue. sorry if its crappy and short unlike "My Queen" I may continue updating this since i myself want to see where this goes

I dont own anything but the plot. and the UK bros OCs

* * *

"Mum! Please stay with us!" a 16 year old Allistair yelled, clutching his mother's hand

"A-Allistair… L-listen to me… P-please…. Take care of your brothers….." She coughed

"Mom, please… no… Dylan! Get Doctor Jaeger! Mom's awfully sick!" Allistair yelled at the crying eleven year old

"Y-yes" Dylan muttered as he got up on shaking knees stumbling towards the door of their small home

"Al, … There's n-no use…. The plague has i-infected me…. " Alice smiled weakly

"No Mum! What about Connor? Dylan? Patrick? Arthur? Peter? What about me?" Allistair cried

"Allistair… I… t-trust you… you've grown… you c-can take care of them.." she smiled slowly closing her eyes as the fever raged through her body

"G-go now…. Before… y-you.. get.. infected….. I-I Love you… My Children.." Alice smiled one last time as her eyes closed and her hand went limp

"M-mum? Mum!? Mum! Answer me please!" Allistair cried

The door opened as Doctor Grisha Jaeger rushed to his mother's bed side.

"Doctor Jaeger! Please help her! I beg you!" Dylan panted

Grisha didn't reply as he checked for a trace of a pulse in Alice's body

Closing his eyes, Grisha laid her hand down muttering a prayer, a lone tear flowing from his eye

"W-What happened?" Allistair looked at him, Grisha merely shook his head

"W-What?" Allistair's eyes widened

'No'

"NO! it can't be! She can't be dead! What about me and my siblings!" Allistair yelled angrily

"Allistair, I'm sorry… we were too late" Grisha looked down

Tears flowed out of Allistair's eyes, he was only fifteen! How was he supposed to take care of his brothers!

"No…No…" Allistair looked at Grisha with cold eyes

"YOU were too late! And now Mum's dead! It's your fault!" Allistair shouted angrily, storming away towards his brothers' room

Grisha turned to Alice's peaceful face remembering a promise he and Carla had agreed to

* * *

'_Carla… Grisha… if ever something happens to me please… please look after my boys, I know it's too much but for that I offer you this…." Alice took a jewel studded pin from her purse, It was beautiful, the gold was shaped into a rose, studded with precious rubies, it's leaves, of emerald, like her eyes_

"_Alice, we can't take that, we know that has been in your family for generations..." Carla said softly_

"_Please take it… as a token of my gratitude if ever you accept my wish.."_

"_Alice, you have been a good friends to us, you helped us in our hard times as a newly wed couple, even in our financial problems, looking out for your children is the least we could do to ever repay you" Grisha stated _

"_But please….." _

"_Alice we insist" Carla smiled "The kids know us anyways" _

"_alright.. but please could you keep it for me then?" Alice looked up_

"_Of course.. Alice" Carla smiled as Alice handed her the precious pin_

"_Thank you!" Alice smiled happily before she dissolved if fits of coughing_

"_Alice are you alright?" Carla asked_

"_AH yes! Don't worry about me, it's just a simple cough"_

* * *

Grisha walked towards the boys' room, opening it slowly, all 6 of them were crying

Sixteen year old Allistair, 14 year olds, Connor and Patrick, 12 year old Dylan, 10 year old Arthur and 5 year old Peter

Their father was part of the Recon Corps, he had died shortly before the plague started, he was Grisha's close friend as well

Allan Kirkland

"Allistair, please pack yours and your brothers' things, you'll be going home with me…" Grisha said softly

"We'll be burying your mother first thing tomorrow" He added slowly

"Go on get some rest boys.. you had a long day…" Grisha looked down as little peter hugged his legs crying

"Shh.. peter.. it's gonna be okay"

* * *

3years later

"Allistair! Allistair! Have you heard? Mommy has a big surprise for us later!"Peter cried as he looked up at Allistair

"Well that's fine news lad! I'll be coming over once I finish my shift okay?" Allistair replied

"Okay!" Peter laughed as he ran off carrying firewood

after Alice's death, bot Allistair and Dylan had decided to join the military, three years later they graduated, both Allistair and Dylan had chosen to be part of the Garrissons, the stationary guards, and was thankfully assigned in Shiganshina were his family and adopted family resides. 3 years after Alice died both Connor and Patrick joined the military as well, and both are still training, and are yet to graduate.

"That runt your brother?" Francis, a fellow guard asked

"Ah, yes our youngest wee brother" Allistair laughed placing a hand on his 3D maneuver gear

"The sixth one oui?" Francis grinned

"Shut up frog, like you don't have many siblings too" Allistair muttered

"Frog? Moi? How dare you!?" Francis screeched

"yeah yeah whatever"

"Aw, why do you kirklands call me that! I know it started with petit Arthur hmm? " Francis grinned pervertedly

"Don't you ever dare touch any of my wee brothers, or you will never be able to reproduce again you slimy amphibian." Allistair growled

"oui, oui!" Francis replied immediately

"come on, we need to help mend the walls." Allistair walked off followed by Francis

(Francis siblings are, Michelle, currently 15 joining Military training with the Kirkland twins, Camille (Monaco) 12 and twins Alfred and Matther 10 year olds (Alfred wants to join the recon corps, Matthew, unknown but follows Alfred) "

"Peter! You damn brat! Where have you been!" Arthur looked furious as he saw Peter running

"I went to Allistair!" Peter replied still running while being chased by Arthur

"You could have at least told me!" Arthur ran after him, careful not to drop any firewood

"No way! Jerk! Ha you'll never catch me!" Peter ran faster towards the Jeagers house, bothe Peter and Arthur's current residence

"Mommy! Mommy! Arthur's chasing me!" Peter yelled as he hid behind Carla, Carla smiled, since Peter had been with her since he was five the bushy browed boy had developed to calling her mother

"Boys, settle down." Grisha walked in

"It was his fault!" both yelled pointing at each other

"Honestly. Both of you act like 4 year olds, Arthur your older. Please control yourself" A voice spoke up from the door

"Dylan! Come in!" Carla smiled

"I just finished my shift? Peter told me you had a surprise?" Dylan grinned at Carla

"A yes I do, let's wait for Allistair, what a waste both Connor and Patrick are not present" she sighed

"I'll send them the message when I get back to camp" Dylan said nonchalantly

"Ah, Allistair is here" Grisha remarked as he saw the red head walk in,

"Well sit down boys, lets talk it over lunch" Carla smiled as the four scuffled to their seats

"smells good" Allistair gave a toothy grin

"so how are my wee brothers?" Allistair asked Arthur and Peter

"I'm fine! I'm growing taller too!" Peter grinned

"Arthur is still a jerk too!" the boy added

"Why you little!" Arthur made a grab for Peter's neck but was held back by Grisha

"Arthur, your 13 he's 8, ignore him" Grisha sighed

"Ugh!" Arthur plopped down on his sit, feeling a damage on his pride as Peter made faces at him

'that little-'

"Okay It's ready!" Carla called as she served the meals

"Wow mom, these look delicious!" peter cried

"smells good too!" Arthur added

"Thank you dear" Grisha smiled lovingly at Carla as she sat down

"so boys I have an announcement!" Carla smiled clapping her hands to get the attention of the people seated at the table

"I'm Pregnant!, we'll be having a baby soon!"

Silence reigned upon the poor souls eating

"Darling! I'm so happy!" Grisha smiled as he hugged Carla

"Congratulations! "Arthur and Dylan said together smiling.

"Cool! I'll have a little brother to boss around!" Peter pumped his fist earning a slap upside the head by Arthur

"What was that for Jerk- Arthur!"

"Be grateful you imbercile!" Arthur hissed

"so you have been busy" Allistair smirked "but congrats!"

"Allistair!" Carla reprimanded pink dusting her cheeks

"I hope it's a boy.." Dylan smiled

"Any gender will do! He'll still be a part of this big family" Grisha smiled

"What will you name him?" Peter asked curiously

"Hmm let me think" Carla smiled closing her eyes

* * *

thats all for todays 1 am run. i got school tomorrow! no i mean today! I did this since nobody did it!ahahahha anyways please rate and review give suggestions i might grants them, or some requests, i might add some side one shots on this one. heheheh

I plan on editing this if i get the inspiration from you people ahahahah

_Hola_


End file.
